Other Movie Companies
Logo descriptions by Matt Williams, Eric S., indycarand others Logo captures and editions by Eric S., indycar and others Allied Film Makers (UK) (1960-1964) Various Film Companies - CLG WikiAllied Film Distributors Nickname: "The Chains" Logo: On a grey background, we see three chains (left and right in white, the center one in black) forming. The letters "A", "F", and "M" appears inside the chains respectively. The word "ALLIED FILM MAKERS present" or "an ALLIED FILM MAKERS presentation" appears under the chains. Variant: The early version of this logo had the chains already formed and only a kettledrums arrangement of their jingle music. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The animation of the chains. Music/Sounds: Bells and kettledrums synchronized to the action. Availability: Rare. Has turned up on a recent Fox Classics airing of The League of Gentlemen. Scare Factor: Medium. The scratchy prints and the darkness might startle someone. _______________________________________________________________ Alive Films (1986-1991) Alive Films - CLG WikiAlive Films 1987 - WidescreenAlive Films (in-credit) Nicknames: "The Script", "ALIVE" Logo: On a black background, we see a zoom-out of letters, first an "A" in white, an "L" in black, an "I" in white, "V" in black and "E" in white, then we see azoom out of the "ALIVE" word, colored as if with color pencil from colors from blue to yellow. Then it colors fully and the word "FILMS" on a handwriting font zooms-out at the same time as it writes. Then two lines appears under "ALIVE" and under "FILMS". Variants: • A still in-credit variant appears in the opening credits of the Wes Craven film Shocker and The Whales of August. • On earlier films such as Trouble in Mind, The logo starts out with the word "ALIVE" zooming out. This time the logo is a purple/blue color. Animation is the same as before. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zoom-out of the logo, which is very cheesy. Looks as if it were a logo from the '70s. Music/Sounds: None, but sometimes a new age synth theme was used, or the closing theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on Charter/Nelson/TV prints of Red Headed Stranger and the Nelson VHS of The Moderns. Scare Factor: Low. Although it's cheap, there's nothing much to worry about. _______________________________________________________________ Ancla Century Films (Spain) (1973-1977) Various Film Logos - CLG Wiki Logo: Just an in-credit text saying "Es una Producción ANCLA CENTURY FILMS" with a copyright byline below. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the movie. Availability: Extremely rare. It's seen on some horror movies from the era, such as Zombie Flesh Eater and Mark of the Devil 5: Return of the Blind Dead. Scare Factor: Low. _______________________________________________________________ Artists Releasing Corporation (1978-1984) Nickname: "The ARC" Logo: On a starry background, we see an stylized 3D "ARC" yellow lettering zooming from outer space (leaving a Artists Releasing Corporation3D trail, very similar to the Associated Film Distributors logo). Then the words "Artists Releasing Corporation" appear. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The computer-generated animation. The logo also looks similar to theAssociated Film Distributionlogo (they both debuted in 1978). Music/Sounds: A majestic and dreamy fanfare. Availability: Seen on an old VHS issue of Mortuary, other than that, its very rare. Scare Factor: Medium. The darkness could possibly unnerve. _______________________________________________________________ The Ladd Company (September 26, 1980-October 19, 2007) The Ladd Company (1980-1996)The Ladd Company (1980-1996)The Ladd Company (1983, The Right Stuff)A Ladd Company Release (1984) The Ladd Company (1995)The Ladd Company w/ WHITE text (1982)The Ladd Company (2007)The Ladd Company trailer logo (1982) Nicknames: "The Oak Tree", "Digital Tree" Logo: On a white (or black) background, a green oak tree is etched from top to bottom with long glowing lines, and a single line is drawn for the bottom. When the tree is completely drawn out, red text that says "THE LADD COMPANY" appears underneath. A few seconds later, smaller text appears at the bottom that says "THRU WARNER BROS. (\\') A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY". Trivia: In an October 1979 interview with the Los Angeles Times and the Washington Post, two of its founders, Alan Ladd Jr. and Gareth Wigan, were asked about the relevance of the tree in the logo. Quoted Ladd: "The tree, well you can say it has a tie to the tree of life. Trees grow. Trees live. Trees do all kinds of things." Said Wigan: "They do everything movie companies do, except make movies. They last a long time. They're living things. They're strong. They provide protection, and fruit, and growth." Variants: • On Blade Runner, this logo (in black) also contains a credit for Sir Run Run Shaw. This credit appeared seperate from the logo (on a black BG after the logo with the ending portion of the fanfare) on FX and AMC's prints of the film • A version of this logo (without the Sir Run Run Shaw credit) was seen on the film Twice Upon a Time. • On The Right Stuff, the oak tree is colored in blue, the text is in white, and the byline reads A WARNER COMMUNICATIONS COMPANY in white. • On the trailers for films, the oak tree is small, the text reads A LADD COMPANY RELEASE in white, and the byline is in white. • The Brady Bunch Movie and A Very Brady Sequel has a sped-up version of the logo, without the Warner byline since Paramount released these two films. •On the trailer for Five Days One Summer, the text (including the byline) is in white. •Depending on the film quality, the tree's color would be anywhere from pale green to white. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The tree being etched by glowing lines. It reeks of early computer effects. Music/Sounds: A gentle-sounding orchestral horn fanfare written by John Williams. This logo was also silent on some films. Availability: Still intact at the beginning of any film produced by the company in the early 1980s, including Blade Runner, Night Shift, Police Academy (preceeded on Encore by the 1998 WB logo), and The Right Stuff. There is no logo seen on Chariots of Fire, only a text notice. This also makes a surprising appearance on 1995's The Brady Bunch Movie and 1996's A Very Brady Sequel without the Warner byline, both distributed by Paramount. Also, a still version of this WB-bylineless logo can be seen at the end of 1995's Braveheart (distributed by Paramount) and 2007's Gone Baby Gone, distributed by Miramax. Scare Factor: Minimal, because the music might seem dramatic to some; however, this is a favorite amongst the logo community. _______________________________________________________________ Lone Star Productions (1933-1935) Various Film Companies - CLG WikiLone Star ProductionsLone Star Picture (The End)Lone Star Picture (With NRA Symbol) Nickname: "The Lone Star" Logo: On a cloudy sky, we see a brown circle inside a yellow star zooming in. The words "LONE STAR PRODUCTIONS" are written inside the circle to fit in. This logo was originally seen in black and white, but was colorized around 1990 by Color Systems Technologies. Variant: This also had a "The End" variant, featuring the words "The End" inside the circle, in a cursive font, and under it the words "A LONE STAR PICTURE" in a fancy-looking serif font. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zooming, as well as the cheese-ball synthesizer music scores and sound effects dubbed over the soundtracks on the Fox Lorber and colorized Color Systems Technologies prints. Music/Sounds: The opening of the movie. Availability: Was seen on Sagebrush Trail with John Wayne. All of the early John Wayne films made by this company are shown on occasion on TCM, AMC, and Encore Westerns in the original black and white (the circa 1985 Fox Lorber prints and 1990 colorized prints by Color Systems Technologies are colorized). Most of the films are on public domain DVDs sourced from old 16mm film prints. Scare Factor: Low. The zooming may get to you, but this is pretty cool. _______________________________________________________________ Manhattan Pictures International (2001-2003) Nickname: "The Big M" Logo: On a black background, an "M" zooms in. On the left is MANHATTAN and on the right is PICTURES sliding out of the M. Below them is INTERNATIONAL appearing below. Various Film Companies - CLG Wiki Trivia: The entire logo is based on the Manhattan Bridge located in Manhattan, NY. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The zooming "M" and text sliding. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Seen on Enigma. Scare Factor: Low. _______________________________________________________________ Modern Sound Pictures Incorporated (1970?) Logo: Over a sloppily-painted multicolored background, there's a tea green TV tube drawn so that it looks turned 45 degrees counterclockwise. The word Modern Sound Pictures Incorporated (1970)"Modern" in a fancy font and in warm gray is situated over the tube, and below it to the right are the words "SOUND PICTURES" in a square font, and "INCORPORATED" in a much smaller face below that. The words "A KEITH T. SMITH" and "RELEASE" appear above and below "SOUND PICTURES", respectively. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: The logo looks incredibly dated. Music/Sounds: The closing music of the film or silence. Availability: Ultra rare. Only known to be seen on the shortened cut of Santa and the Three Bears. Scare Factor: Minimum. The strange background can startle some. Category:Other Movie Companies